I'll Follow you to the Darkness
by DeathScytheMeister
Summary: [OneShot]Nobody was ready for his death. Not even the villagers. You will always be remembered for your bravery, and you kind heart. You will never be dead in hearts, Naruto. RIP...


I'll follow you to the Darkness

------------------------------------------

Sasuke never did like Foxes.

Naruto always reminded him of one.

His grin, his eyes, and his whiskers.

But for Naruto's case, he didn't care.

In a way Sasuke liked Naruto like that. He always knew that Naruto was diffrent.

But he didn't know the reason why. He was just diffrent, for odd reasons he was unkown too.

But Sasuke knew he was no longer going to see his grin anymore.

The dobe was in his death bed, in Konoha.

Sasuke was starring at him. The blonde haired ninja was talking to Gaara.

He had become the Hokage, and He also acheived respect from the villagers. Naruto had done everything he wanted too.

And he could do no more, he wasn't going to get married to Hinata, he couldn't be their for Sasuke's wedding with Sakura. Gaara's wedding, or even watching Konohamaru becoming a Chuunin.

Naruto knew this too. He had cried when he heard about how long he would be able to live.

He had one more day.

And the day was ending so fast.

"Oi! Teme, stop frowning." Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

Naruto was grinning at him, his face was so pale, and his eyes where red from lack of Sleep.

"...Alright Naruto..."

Naruto smiled.

Tsunade came in, "It's time you guys left. You may see him... tomorrow..." Her voice cracked.

Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, and Sakura left the room.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow 'ttebayou!" Naruto grinned.

Everyone nodded and smiled sadly.

But Sasuke frowned.

"Good bye... Naruto."

----------------------------

It had rained hard that night. Sasuke was starring at ceiling.

He heard Sakura quietly sobbing downstairs.

She knew that she was going to lose her blonde teammate today.

Sasuke, was trying hard to fight back the tears.

"S...Sakura come to bed." His voice cracked.

He heard her sniff and come up stairs.

Her eyes where red and puffy from crying.

She nodded quietly and layed next to Sasuke.

"...I want to see Naruto, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

"...I do too..." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura cuddled up to him and slowly fell asleep.

Sasuke fell asleep not long after.

-------------------------------

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened.

His heart was hurting. He felt as though he had lost something dear to him.

He looked at Sakura. She was sleeping quietly next to him.

Sasuke looked around the room to find what he lost.

His eyes stopped on a picture of his Genin days.

Their were four people.

Sasuke spoke out loud, "Me, Sakura, Kakashi, and... _Naruto!_"

He jumped out of bed.

"Get up Sakura!"

He raced to the bathroom, he quickly brushed got ready and put on his clothes.

Sakura was already ready.

"Sasuke-kun... is he..."

Sasuke didn't know so he shook his head.

"Come on!" 

Him and Sakura ran towards the Hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara!"

The red head slowly looked up, his eyes where clouded with worry.

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke stopped infront of him, "Hows Naru-"

The door opened, and Tsunade walked out.

Her face was grim.

"Their is nothing more I can do... you all may see him..."

Everyone watched as the medical Ninja walked away Sadly.

Everyone filed in.

Sasuke looked around the room.

The entire rookie nine was their, including Gai's team and Gaara's siblings.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

His eyes widened.

His face was paler than yesterday.

His eyes where glossy.

"...H..Hey..." He grinned weakly.

Hinata began to cry.

Naruto slowly touched her face.

"Don't... cry for me 'ttebayou." Naruto coughed.

Hinata took his hand.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled.

Sakura spoke, "Everyone does..."

She cried silently.

Naruto nodded, "I think my times up everyone... It's been good knowing all of you... I love you all, and wsh you all a good life... I hope Tsunade-baa will take care of you all..." Naruto grinned weakly once more, tears streamed down his face.

"I'll always be with everyone of you... I'm sorry I couldn't... do more..." Naruto spoke, his voice was dieing.

"But I... tried." Naruto looked at Gaara, "Become the greatest Kazekage... anyone has ever seen..."

Gaara nodded, he was crying as well.

"Sakura-chan... take care of Teme..." Naruto laughed weakly, he began to cough.

"Hinata, take care of the kids... and make sure they become as strong as you..." Hinata nodded.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "And Teme... Don't you hurt Sakura-chan... or I'll haunt you!" He grinned.

"Become strong, using your heart Sasuke... and restore your clan to the fullest..." He closed his eyes.

"I'll... see you all..."

"_tomorrow..._"

And he was gone...

Goodbye Naruto.

------------------------------

_Wow! That was long, I hope you all liked it. It made me cry. Sniff._

_Well R&R_

Rika Uchida _out!_


End file.
